theiceagefandomcom-20200214-history
Sid
Sid (also known as Lord of the Flame or Fire King; complete name Sidney) is a ground sloth who appears in all Ice Age movies and is the deuteragonist. He is voiced by John Leguizamo. " " AKA Dakota Anderson " Background Story Little is known from Sid's life, much of it was explained in the first movie. He lived in a tree with other sloths who never made a physical apparition in the films, they always wanted to leave Sid behind when the migration occurred, using several different ways to leave him behind. A female sloth called Sylvia wanted to be the mate of Sid and often chased him around, although Sid was obviously not interested in her. Appearance and Personality Sid is a ground sloth who stands and walks like a human with ping-pong ball-like eyes (one is bigger then the other), a button nose, buck teeth and whitish yellow fur. Sid has long claws on his hands and feet and a curled tail. He is talkative and positive, and suffers from a lateral lisp, which makes his "s" and "c" pronunciation rather "wet" or "spitty". Sid is usually the one getting knocked about. He is considered as the only character with bad karma. Movie roles Ice Age Sid was first seen fast asleep on his home tree and wakes up, only to realize that his family left without him to migrate, so he decided to travel alone without them in annoyance at being left behind. Unfortunately, he steps in Glyptodon dung and wipes his filthy feet on the last meal belonging to two brontotheres named Carl and Frank, ruining it. To top it all off, he eats the best part of their salad: A dandelion. This last act wanted Carl and Frank to kill him, so they chased Sid to his death, but this life was saved by a woolly mammoth named Manfred, because Manfred doesn't want other animals getting killed. Since Manfred saved Sid's life, Sid decided to stick with him to keep safe. Manfred and Sid discovered a human infant when a saber-toothed tiger named Diego realizes that his prey has been adopted by two misfits and decided to join the gang to take the baby back just to get his paws on it. Sid proved to be capable of creating fire, but it wasn't until 3/4 of the first movie when he created fire by accident while scribbling chalk on the cave wall. He then referred himself as Lord of the Flame. Ice Age 2: The Meltdown In the second movie, he was kidnapped by a tribe of colorful Mini-Sloths as they discovered that he could create fire with flint and they hailed him as the Fire King only to try and sacrifice him to stop the flood but failed. Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs By the third film, Ellie and Manny are expecting their first child, which makes emotional changes on the other members of the pack, Diego thinks he has started to grow too soft and decides to leave the herd. Sid, on the other side, grows jealous of Manny and decides to create a family on his own by stealing 3 Dinosaur Eggs in an underground cave. Ice Age 4: Continental Drift In the fourth film we finally meet Sid’s family, who arrive abruptly into the valley. They feign concern and relief that they have found him after searching for so long, but this is short lived as, when Sid isn’t there, they quickly leave again, having only searched for Sid to abandon his Granny with him too. Throughout the film, Sid is constantly lumbered with looking after his stubborn Granny. Trivia * Sid is the only main character who has interacted with Scrat at least once in every movie: ** In the first one, the herd asks directions from Scrat when Manny thinks they are lost. ** In the second one, Sid is seen at the end giving CPR to Scrat. ** In the third, Sid steps on Scrat at the beginning when Manny is going to see Ellie, with Scrat grabbing onto him, and he is later seen playing with a furry ball with his kids but the ball turns out to be Scrat. * Although Sids fur appears to be either yellow or light tan Buck described him as being a floppy "green" thing. * Manny mockingly refers Sid as a platypus as a reference to one of the three mascots of the 2000 Sydney Summer Olympics, Syd the Platypus. * Sid, and the other sloths seen in the Ice Age films, are somewhat a unique kind of sloth considering they're a combination of both the extinct Ground Sloth and the modern day Tree Sloth. Sid is smaller and weaker than a Ground Sloth but bigger than Tree Sloth. Ground Sloths were also probably too heavy to climb but Sid is able to climb quite easily, like a Tree Sloth (and is even seen in certain Tree Sloth like poses like hanging from a tree partially upside down). His toenails are also long like a Tree Sloth but has more fingers like a Ground Sloth (modern day Tree Sloths tend to have either two or three fingers per hand whereas Sid has four). His tail is also longer than a Tree Sloth but shorter than a Ground Sloth. Sid's face appears to be an combination of both Tree and Ground sloths. *Several inaccuracies occur with Sid´s, and overall, the ground-sloth species. According to all known ground sloth fossils, ground sloths were actually 10-15 feet in length and weighed up to 6 tons. They also had extremely big paws, and were actually stronger and bigger than any saber-toothed tiger. Critics point out that Diego is always seen, someway or another "harassing" Sid, even though in real life a ground-sloth could have easily killed Diego. Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in Ice Age Category:Characters in Ice Age: The Meltdown Category:Characters in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Characters in Surviving Sid Category:Sloths Category:Heroes Category:Wise characters Category:Monkeys Category:Platypus Category:ICE AGE COLLISION COURSE SHOWS